


Yin and Yang

by LoZfanchick



Series: Oubing Avatar AU [1]
Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en, 哪吒之魔童降世 | Né Zhā Zhī Mó Tóng Jiàng Shì (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoZfanchick/pseuds/LoZfanchick
Summary: Prince Nezha of the Fire Nation travels with Team Avatar (Tripitaka, Wukong, Pigsy, and Sandy) to the Northern Water Capital where he accidentally runs into Prince Ao Bing.They spend time together and then realize they were always fated to be together.
Relationships: Ao Bing | East Sea Third Prince/Nezha | Third Lotus Prince, Nezha/Aobing (Nezha)
Series: Oubing Avatar AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066019
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	Yin and Yang

“Are we there yet?!” Nezha complained loudly as he stared up at the endless blue of the sky. 

“Not yet.” The tired yet patient voice of Sandy answered.

“Don’t acknowledge him, he’ll just get more annoying.” Sun Wukong groaned. 

“You’re one to talk.” Pigsy grumbled, but quickly ducked in order to avoid getting hit by Wukong’s bo staff. 

“You mean **you’re** one to talk!” Wukong shot at Pigsy with a glare.

Nezha snorted in amusement as he watched Pigsy and Wukong fall into an argument about who, of the two of them, are more annoying. However, that quickly became boring and the teen let out a long groan. 

“This is so boring!” He complained. 

“We could play a game to help pass the time?” Tripitaka suggested with a gentle and sincere smile. “I know this is a huge adjustment for you, and once again I’d like to offer my thanks for you agreeing to come and train me.” 

Nezha sat up and lazily scratched the back of his head. “It is an adjustment. You guys have nothing to do while we travel! I thought there’d be more adventure and danger in this journey.” He grumbled but then his face split into a large grin. “But I know you are in desperate need of my bending skills and teaching!” He shot a look at Pigsy and Wukong, who had paused their argument to listen. “Afterall, you only had this low life and the stupid monkey fighter to teach you.” He thumbed Pigsy and Wukong, both of which looked murderous.

“Now now!” Tripitaka began to pacify. “Sun Wukong and Zhu Bajie have been excellent teachers.” 

Nezha scoffed at that and Tripitaka quickly tried to pacify everyone and diffuse the situation because it looked like Wukong and Pigsy would begin fighting the teenager. 

Sandy, meanwhile, shook his head and patted the side of the serpent they were all currently riding on. Bai Longma was a huge sea serpent that was the main mode of transportation for Team Avatar. The serpent was currently making its way through the arctic sea with the team on it’s back. 

At the sound of yelling and cursing, Sandy let out a long sigh. ‘ _Please let the Northern Water Tribe Capital be close._ ’ He risked a glance back at the group and saw Nezha making an antagonizing face at Pigsy and Wukong behind Tripitaka’s back. _’Please!_ ’ He thought again desperately. 

Nezha was the newest addition to Team Avatar, and to say his assimilation into the group wasn’t going smoothly was an understatement. 

Team Avatar originally consisted of Tripitaka and his begrudging bodyguard Sun Wukong. Wukong was the leader of an off the map warrior island. Tripitaka’s serpent (Bai Longma) had taken the young Air Nomad to the island where his reception was less than well received. But after Tripitaka revealed he was the Avatar the island inhabitants agreed he would need a bodyguard and thus Wukong agreed to go with him. Wukong was also a master Earth bender and agreed to teach Tripitaka earth bending while on their journey. 

It wasn’t long before the two were joined by Zhu Bajie (aka Pigsy). Tripitaka and Wukong had been traveling and during one of their one-off stops got separated, and Tripitaka was kidnapped. Pigsy had stumbled upon the Avatar and helped free Tripitaka with his earth bending. Then he never left. Wukong and Pigsy had an ongoing rivalry of who was the better earth bender. Though it was obvious to everyone Wukong was the more skilled master bender whereas Pigsy was just an average skilled bender. But the rivalry between them had yet to die and often caused the group to fall into troubles. 

The group then met up with Sha Wujing (aka Sandy) in a great murky swamp they had been called into. Sandy, a water bender born and raised in the swamp, specialized in bending water in plants. He had attacked them as soon as he discovered them, thinking they were dangerous trespassers. However, upon seeing Tripitaka slip into the Avatar state, Sandy immediately stopped his assault and pledged his loyalty to the gang in order to make up for him almost drowning them. He had tried teaching Tripitaka water bending but he mainly only knew how to bend plants. But what waterbending he knew he had taught Tripitaka; just some basic moves as he was no Master and was at peace with that. Tripitaka however was happy to have him along, he enjoyed the small lessons Sandy had given him and enjoyed surrounding himself with people of all different walks of life. 

When looking for a fire bending master Wukong had begrudgingly admitted he knew someone who could be Tripitaka’s teacher. No one in Team Avatar, Wukong included, expected that person to be the third prince of the Fire Nation Nezha. 

Nezha had trained at Sun Wukong’s island for a bit of time. He had dubbed their fighting style “monkey fighting” due to all the jumping and “monkey nonsense you guys do!” and hadn’t stayed long. But it explained how Sun Wokung was known to the Fire Nation royalty, and welcomed into their palace. However, Wukong didn’t actually want Prince Nezha to be Tripitaka’s teacher, instead he suggested a high fire nation general Erlang Shen. Wukong and Erlang didn’t really get along but Wukong knew he was a master fire bender. But Nezha wouldn’t hear of it. He wanted to be the one to train the Avatar. And after a very impressive demonstration of Nezha’s bending prowess via him fighting Wukong, the gang was inclined to agree. 

“Your not coming brat!”  
“Call me brat again old man!” 

The rest of team Avatar was suitably impressed by Nezha’s mastery of fire while watching the fight unfold. The prince was still just a teenager but outclassed every other fire bender the group had ever met. And so with the Queen and King’s consent Nezha had joined the group. If Tripitaka didn’t already have experience with harsh teachers (namely Wukong) then he may have had a hard time with Nezha’s teachings. However, the kid was actually warmer in his teaching style than Wukong and easier to approach. 

Now all they needed was a waterbending teacher and thus they were travelling to the Northern Water Tribe to get a Master. 

“How much longer till we arrive?” A shaken and obviously stressed Tripitaka asks as he takes a seat next to Sandy. 

Sandy glances back and sees the trio of troublemakers pouting and pointedly looking in different directions from each other. With a small smile the tall swamp bender turned back around.

“Not too much longer I hope- I believe.” He corrects himself quickly, but hearing Tripitaka’s amused huff he knows he didn’t cover himself completely. 

With nothing else to do Pigsy, began styling his hair after doubling up his coat and boots. Sandy, ensured his pack was secure and his hair and face were presentable with Wukong’s help. Wukong, ensured he looked like the dignified warrior he was. And then all three had to work on convincing Nezha to fix his hair so it wasn’t so crazy and wind tossed. 

“I look fine! Besides, what does it matter?” The teen shrugged as he glared at his mittens. The fire-bender was not fond of the restrictive clothing he had to wear to keep the cold out. The bulky clothing and multiple layers grated on his nerves. 

“We must make a good impression.” Tripitaka intoned. “At least fix your headband.” The Airbender then reached up and adjusted the Fire Nation headband covering Nezha’s forehead. With a smile he pulled away and attempted to touch up the young prince’s hair. But in the end no one could get Nezha to fix/tame his hair and he threatened to roast any who tried. 

Thankfully, they were soon spotted by some waterbender scouting boats. They were questioned extensively about Bai Longma, and who they all were and why they thought they were worthy of entering the capital. Finally, the very thin patience of Wukong snapped. 

“This guy’s the Avatar! We need a waterbending master so quit your gawking and guide us into your city!” 

Everyone glared at the earth bender for his lack of tac. 

_‘So much for a good first impression.’_ Nezha thought grumpily.

Soon they were guided to the Northern Water Tribe’s ice wall. Everyone began to titter in excitement. Pigsy muttering about all the beauties he hopes to meet. Wukong about the joy of being off the sea. Tripitaka and Sandy about getting some quiet time and peaceful rest in a bed. 

However, Pigsy noticed Nezha was silent and looked pensive.

“Everything alright?” He asked after glancing around to see what may be the cause. 

They were currently in a dam that was quickly filling with water after they had been let through the ice wall’s tunnel. On top of the dam’s walls were a bunch of waterbenders, all wearing cloaks and face coverings so only their eyes were visible. 

“Huh? Oh!” The fire bender seemed to break out of his trance and threw his hands behind his head. “Sure, sure! Just admiring the craftsmanship! That’s a huge wall of ice! But I could melt it! Could probably do it in a snap!” He boasted.

“Please don’t.” Tripitaka begged as the dam parted in order to let them fully into the capital. 

“And don’t go bragging about that shit in here kid!” Wukong lectured. “You’ll get us kicked out.” 

“Be a nice change of pace. You have the track record of getting us kicked out of places the most.” Pigsy couldn’t help but cut in, sending Wukong a smug look. 

Wukong immediately turned his ire to the more robust man. “Oh yeah? I forget who gets us kicked out of all the nice dining establishments cause he can’t help but hit on every single woman he sees?!” At that, Pigsy’s hackles rose and the two fell into a familiar banter with each other.

Unlike the other major cities the group had come across, the Northern Water Tribes roads were not roads but rivers. It made sense and it made it easier for Bai Longma to travel with them. Now they could take him all the way inland, rather than leaving him on the shore-front like they’ve had to so often before. However, at the mouth of the entrance river where Team Avatar was heading, was a huge gathering of people on either side of the waterway. All staring at them, excitement at seeing travelers and the Avatar was clearly written on their faces. 

As they travelled inwards they kept passing groups of excited citizens that were waiting on the road side or atop an overpass bridge. Pigsy lapped it up. Throwing flirtatious winks and smiles at the crowds whenever he spotted a beauty among them. 

Bai Longma twisted and turned his way through the city's water roads, heading to the palace at its center. Finally they made a turn that put them on the main river leading directly to the Palace. The ice palace was large and had intricate designs of dragons and sea serpents (similar to Bai) carved on and into it. Also at the very top of the palace was a crest representing yin and yang (one part blue and the other red). Pigsy, however, was less impressed with the artitecture and more impressed with the line of beautiful androngenous people that waited at the palace entryway. 

“Nezha when we get to the Palace I would appreciate it if you stayed by my side while we’re on the royal grounds.” Tripitaka stated. 

“Huuuh?” Nezha groaned and gave the Avatar an offended look. “Why should I do that?” 

“I hear the Water Tribes royalty are very reclusive and often don’t meet with outsiders. But if I’m accompanied by the Prince of the Fire Nation they may be more inclined to speak with me more often than a brief visit and short welcome.” Tripitaka smiled but Nezha looked less than convinced. Noticing this, Tripitaka dropped his head in defeat, then glanced at the approaching palace and then back to the rest of Team Avatar. “Plus **if** things do go in an….unsavory direction. You will be able to provide me with the best protection.”

“WHAT?!” Wukong shouted indignantly.

Meanwhile Nezha had a huge grin on his face and looked beyond ecstatic. “You heard him **old man**!” Nezha teased and stuck out his tongue at the fuming warrior.

“HOW?!” Wukong yelled, glaring at Tripitaka. “How can you think this brat!” He jabbed a finger at Nezha who once again made a face at him. “Can protect you better than me?! **ME**?!”

“Please lower your voice.” Tripitaka worried, as he glanced ahead. “There is little earth here. And what is here is integral to building structure and so you and Pigsy cannot bend it. Sandy is skilled but we are surrounded by water bending masters. Nezha’s fire is thus ideal for protection.” 

“Yeah! You just follow my lead.” Nezha puffed up his chest. “Be my backup, not that I’ll need it!” He gave the aggravated warrior a smug face and Wukong was very tempted to hit the kid with his bo staff. 

Simmering in his anger Wukong huffed and turned away from the group. But they quickly reached the end of the river and Bai Longma dropped them off. The group was then escorted up into the receiving room of the Palace. 

Tripitaka stood next to Nezha who looked unimpressed and bored. While the rest of the gang stood behind them. Sandy fidgeting as he triple checked that he looked appropriate and not a mess. Pigsy was giving eyes and throwing finger guns at some of the courtiers. And Wukong had his arms folded and was glaring at Tripitaka. 

Suddenly a gong resounded and from the ground rose three thrones with the middle and obviously main throne occupied by Ao Guang, King of the Northern Water Tribe. He gave them a formal welcome and then gestured for Tripitaka to speak.

Tripitaka gave his own formal thanks for being allowed to enter the capital. He then began to introduce his associates, starting with Sandy and ending with Nezha.

“Finally, my Lord, this is Prince Nezha!” Nezha did the formal bow that had been drilled into his head since he was a babe. “Third prince to the Fire Nation, Master Fire bender, and my Fire bending instructor.” 

Ao Guang’s eyes seemed to narrow at Nezha and the prince raised an eyebrow at the look. However, it quickly passed and Ao Guang told them to rest up so they would be ready to attend the feast that would be thrown tonight in their honor. 

“Thank you my Lord. However, I would also like to discuss the reason for my visit.” Tripitaka began but Ao Guang held up a hand. 

“You are looking for a water bending master, correct?” Tripitaka nodded. “We will discuss this later for now, go. Rest and rejuvenate from your travels.” With that dismissal the thrones went back under the ice and Ao Guang was gone. 

At the feast Tripitaka made sure to keep Nezha close. “Stay beside me, just in case.” He whispered, causing Wukong to curse and grumble and Nezha to throw the earthbender a smug look. 

After the main feast, Pigsy quickly abandoned the group to go talk with some courtiers and Tripitaka prayed that Pigsy wouldn’t offend anyone too badly. Sandy was pulled away as some water benders had questions about his plant bending. Wukong stayed seated at the table and pouted while munching on some fruit. Tripitaka was quickly surrounded by many people all asking him questions and offering him gifts. Meanwhile Nezha was getting frustrated. 

Frustrated at all the people crowding him, the layers of restrictive clothing he had to wear, and the formality of the whole evening. He always hated that part of his home life. All the bowing and cow-towing. The fake smiles and forced pleasantries. And all the rules. 

His frustration getting the better of him, he twisted and squirmed away from Tripitaka’s side and the crowd of people.

“Wait! Prince Nezha where are you going?” Tripitaka called to him, trying to follow him but not wanting to shove past people as Nezha did. 

“To take a piss!” Nezha shot back. 

Tripitaka and the group of people blanched, horrified at the young man’s brashness. Nezha didn’t care, he stormed over to Wukong and smacked the back of the man’s head. 

“What the?!” Wukong whipped around, fist raised but Nezha just scoffed at him. 

“Your turn!” And with that, the teenager stomped away. 

Nezha was humming a tune to himself, feeling better after getting away from the stuffy party. And as he walked the palace grounds he let his mind wander. It was odd, he should feel out of place here surrounded by ice and snow, but for some reason part of him felt, at peace, at home... and a weird pull. He felt it as soon as they approached the ice wall. An odd pulling sensation, like a gentle tug on his soul that would nag and pull him every so often. Pull him to what Nezha didn’t know, but he just knew he felt it. Suddenly some distant noise caught Nezha’s ears and he quickly and quietly went towards it. Oddly enough the pull increased as he walked towards the noise. 

“Very well but only for a short while.” A voice stated, sounding unsure. “You know your father-”

“Yes I know.” A softer voice cut in gently. “I won’t be long. Please go rest or enjoy some of the feast. I’ll just be here.” 

Then Nezha heard footsteps leading away. Glancing around the corner Nezha saw the back of a water tribe citizen. The man had long blue hair and wore a white robe with blue accents that looked like rolling waves. Shrugging, Nezha figured he had nothing better to do so he decided to approach the man. 

“Hey there!” Nezha greeted with a smile.

The blue haired man quickly spun around to face him and Nezha’s brain short-circuited. This guy was gorgeous! And suddenly the weird pull he felt was impossible to ignore, and it was pulling him in this gorgeous guys direction. 

“Uh…” Nezha said intelligently. 

However, it seemed he wasn’t the only one lost for words. The blue--haired man was just staring at him. When he first turned he looked to be going for a battle stance but now he just stood there staring at Nezha. 

Nezha hoped he looked presentable. Why did no one try and help him fix his hair?! It was probably a mess! 

Blinking rapidly, the man quickly turned and raised his sleeve to hide his face. “U-um…” He glanced over the sleeve. “H-hello.” 

_’He’s adorable!’_ Nezha thought, his heart skipping a beat as those beautiful, bright, blue eyes gazed at him while still being half hidden by the raised sleeve. 

“I’m Prince Nezha of the Fire Nation!” Nezha did a quick bow then continued to walk closer to the man. “I didn’t mean to startle you! I was just bored and went for a walk.” 

“Oh, no It’s fine...I-” The man began.

“Can I join you?” Nezha interrupted then flailed his hands about. “I’m sorry I interrupted you! I just wanted to know if you wanted to walk with me? Or I could walk with you? You said you would just be “here” to those people so we can walk around here?” 

The blue-haired man lowered his sleeve as Nezha rambelled and when the brunette finally finished he let out a laugh. With a smile the boy who was about Nezha’s height approached him and gestured to the right. 

“Let’s go for a walk Prince Nezha.” He offered a small smile and Nezha’s face split into a wide grin. 

“Call me Nezha.” The brunette said as he fell into step with the gorgeous guy. 

“Then you may call me Ao Bing.” Ao Bing allowed as he bowed his head gently, causing Nezha to grin so wide his eyes closed. 

“Tell me Nezha, are you adjusting well? To being in the North pole?” 

“Yeah,” Nezha threw his arms behind his head. “It’s weird but I feel really at peace here. Could do without the restrictive clothing though.” He glared at his outfit and Ao Bing laughed. 

“Would you prefer frostbite?” Nezha gave him a playful glare then seemed to notice something. 

“Your forehead!” He shouted, causing Ao Bing to startle. “It’s like mine! Well, sort-of.” He tilted his head and Ao Bing took a step backwards giving Nezha a wary look. 

“W-what?” Ao Bing raised his arm as if to try and hide behind his sleeve again so Nezha quickly pulled off the headband he was wearing.

“See!” He pointed at the red mark he’s had since birth. It looked like the red half of the yin and yang symbol on top of the Palace. 

Ao Bing’s own hand touched the similar blue mark he had on his own forehead. “How strange.” He muttered.

“What a coincidence!” Nezha’s eyes gleamed and Ao Bing nodded with a smile. 

“A fortunate one. It’s like we’re a pair.” Ao Bing said quietly, causing Nezha to blush scarlet. Ao Bing smiled gently then continued walking. 

Nezha eventually caught up with his new friend and they again walked in step with each other. 

“So what’s life like up here? What games do you guys play?” The brunette asked. 

“Oh…” Ao Bing’s face pinched. “I’m usually occupied with my studies though I do ski and wave surf with my brother….when my father allows it.” 

Nezha gave a nod of understanding. “My father’s overprotective as well.” He let out a groan. “Both my parents are, it’s the worst!” Ao Bing now gave his own nod of understanding, which encouraged Nezha to continue. “I have two older brothers who get to do whatever they want but if I do one thing wrong, they’re ready to confine me to the palace grounds.” He huffs. “I can’t help it that courtly life is so dull!” 

Ao Bing chuckles. “But they let you travel with the Avatar. That’s good! All that traveling and freedom...it must be nice.” He said wistfully and Nezha gave him a look. 

“...I was gonna leave even if they said I couldn’t.” Nezha admitted into the following silence. 

“You would have run away?” Ao Bing asked, shocked.

“I-” Nezha cut himself off when he heard approaching footsteps. 

Both boys turned towards the sound then glanced at each other. With a grin Nezha gave Ao Bing a salute. “I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” 

“Yeah! Let’s meet here tomorrow.” Nezha grinned in excitement. “Deal?”

Ao Bing hesitated but then gave the fire bender a smile. “Deal.” 

Then Nezha quickly and quietly ran off while Ao Bing quickly walked back towards where his guards would be waiting for him. 

-

“How could you take off like that?” Tripitaka groused the next morning. “I thought we agreed you’d stay by my side?”

“I got bored.” Nezha shrugged as he stared out the window. “‘Sides you were fine.”

“That’s not the point.” Tripitaka began but Pigsy cut in.

“Where’d you go anyway?” 

“None of your business.” Nezha snapped. He was getting frustrated at this. Why did he have to answer them? Tripitaka was fine, and everyone had a fun night. What more did they want from him? 

“You got lost, didn’t you?” Wukong teased and Nezha glared at him. 

“Well today please stay with me. I’ll be going through possible water instructors and would appreciate you being on hand.” 

“UGH! Why?” Nezha groaned. 

“Please.” Tripitaka implored, giving the teenager his best pleading face. “To make up for abandoning me?” 

“Ugh, fine!” The kid snapped. 

And so the day went, the best water bedding master that was recommended to Tripitaka was Shen Gongbao. A master in quick and efficient water bending fighting techniques. Nezha didn’t like the stuttering man, he seemed to look down on Nezha. And Nezha more than once caught the man throwing him a glare. 

Nezha just glared at him in return. ‘ _What’s his problem?!’_ He thought angrily. 

And that anger stayed with him as he followed Tripitaka to another waterbending master, this one a master in the art of using water bending to heal. He just sat and let his mind zone out as Tripitaka learned. But then a hunter was carried into the healing hut with a huge gash in his side from a hunting accident. Nezha had wanted a closer look but Tripitaka told him to go outside. Grumbling Nezha stomped out of the tent and was ready to shoot off a fire ball when he spotted Ao Bing.

Ao Bing was alone on a small ship except for a water bender at the back pushing the boat down the river. Smiling Nezha raised his arms and waved frantically.

“Nezha!” Ao Bing greeted exuberantly and his boat jerked as the bender seemed to have been thrown off his rhythm for some strange reason. 

“Hey!” Nezha greeted back, walking to the river's edge and waiting for the boat to get closer to him. “How’s your day going?” 

“Very well. And yours?”

Nezha now walked alongside the river's edge next to the boat. “Eh, been better. Met this “Master Bender” today” He spat. “Real jackass is what he is.” 

Ao Bing laughed then did a sharp upwards motion with his hand. 

“Eh?” Nezha looked two steps ahead of himself and saw Ao Bing had just bended the water into becoming an ice bridge he could walk on so he wouldn’t fall into the river when the sidewalk ended. “Woah! I didn’t know you were a water bender!” Nezah beamed and Ao Bing hid behind his sleeve to hide his blush. 

After Nezha crossed the ice bridge Ao Bing made another hand motion and it melted and joined back in with the river. 

“You should teach Tripitaka instead of that stuck up Gongbao.” 

“Master Gongbao is an excellent teacher Nezha. Perhaps he’s just recovering from the feast and that’s why he was so disagreeable today.” Ao Bing reasoned.

“Maybe...but I still don’t like him.” 

The two continued to talk, with Ao Bing making pathways for Nezha as he continued on his journey. Finally the boat pulled along the sidewalk and Nezha offered his hand to help Ao Bing up. Blushing Ao Bing grabbed the offered hand. 

“...I must go.” Ao Bing said as they both stood on the pathway. “I have to-”

“Oh right!” Nezha dropped Ao Bing’s hand which he didn’t seem to notice he was still holding. “Well...”

“See you tonight.” Ao Bing whispered with a smile. Nezha blinked then quickly returned the smile. With a nod they separated and Nezha began to wander the city. Hoping he’d eventually find his way back to Tripitaka. 

Later that night, Nezha and Ao Bing met up in their agreed upon spot. Nezha said he was eager to see what kind of bending Ao Bing could do but the water bender tutted and gave a negative head shake.

“First you owe me an explanation.” 

“I do?” 

Ao Bing gave him a disbelieving stare. “Yesterday you confessed to me you were planning on running from home before you joined the Avatar.” Nezha rolled his head but Ao Bing pushed on. “That deserves more of an explanation.” After a beat of silence where Nezha looked put-out, Ao Bing’s face became troubled. “How could you think of doing that to your family? Your people?”

“My people!” Nezha scoffed and kicked the snow angrily. “They wouldn’t miss me.” He seethed, and was tempted to storm away but Ao Bing put a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Forget it!” Nezha brushed the hand off of him.

“Nezha!” Ao Bing reprimanded “...please.”

Shoulders slumping in defeat, the brunette turned back to Ao Bing. “Lately, my parents always keep me locked in the Palace grounds. They say I’m too destructive, too chaotic.” He scoffed. “Well they don’t, but all the palace staff says that shit. Acting like I can’t hear them.” He fumed.

“Why would they say that?” 

“Cause they’re stupid! It’s not my fault my fire burns so hot! And all I ever try to do is help them and my people! But I just…” A flame erupted from Nezha’s mouth as he kicked more snow. “I just make a mess! I mess up everything! And they all never let me forget it!” 

Ao Bing grabbed both of Nezha’s arms and gave them a squeeze. “I don’t think you mess up everything.” 

“...Yeah well…Like I said, I’m calmer here.” 

“Maybe all the snow doused your fire?” Ao Bing joked and that caused Nezha to bark a laugh. 

“Or maybe it’s the company.” Nezha added softly, blushing up to his ears. Ao Bing blinked then looked off to the side.

“I suppose being around the Avatar would help level people out.” He mumbled and Nezha groaned in embarrassment. 

“So you were planning on just running away?” The water bender asked after a few seconds of silence passed. 

“Not forever. But I just wanted to get away, get out! See the world again!”

“Again?” 

“Yup!” Nezha gave a large grin then began walking, Ao Bing following and soon falling into step. “Before, my parents sent me all over! Wanted me to train up and learn all kinds of fun stuff! Though some of it was boring.” Nezha made a waving motion back to the Palace. “That’s how I met Monkey warrior.”

“Monkey warrior?” 

Nezha then explained how he trained with Wukong for some time. Nezha then went on to talk about his other travels. Ao Bing looked star struck and asked various questions about the places and people Nezha met. 

“I wish I could travel the globe. See new places, have adventures everyday. It sounds so exciting!” 

“Why don’t you?” 

Ao Bing immediately shook his head in the negative. “I can’t. Father would never allow it and I have a duty to my people. I need to stay here and be the symbol they need me to be.”

“Your people?” Nezha cocked his head and they both stared at each other confused. Then a light seemed to go on in Ao Bing’s head.

“Oh! I never properly introduced myself!” Ao Bing stepped back and bowed. “I am Ao Bing, third prince of the Northern Water Tribe.”

“You're a prince?!” Nezha exclaimed loudly.

Ao Bing quickly covered Nezha’s mouth and urged him to be quiet, while Nezha kept asking questions behind the water prince’s hand. Pulling Nezha further away from the palace, Ao Bing finally released the fire bender's mouth. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Nezha immediately exclaimed. 

“I guess I assumed you knew.” He shrugged. 

The two then divulged into conversations about court life. The differences between the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation's courts, and all the stresses of them. Nezha complained about how he hated the fakeness, the forced pleasantries, and all the rules. Ao Bing in turn divulged how in his court he is the prime example of keeping calm, of showing peaceful alternatives to every and all problems. 

“Wait so you're the court advisor on **all** the court issues?!” Nezha looked gobsmacked. 

“Not just the court issues but everyday grievances my people have. They often seek a solution from me.” Ao Bing suddenly looked very tired and Nezha found himself getting angry. 

“WHY?!” He blurted out. “You’re just a teenager! You don’t know the answers to all life's problems! They’re adults, they should figure it out on their own!”

“It’s my duty. And that’s why I have so many lessons. The more I learn the more versatile my advice and guidance will be.” 

“But what about your life?!” Nezha blurted out. “When do you get to live your life?!” 

“I do live my life!” Ao Bing defended, some anger in his tone. 

“Oh yeah?” Nezha scoffed. “When? Between lessons? Between council sessions?”

Hackles rising Ao Bing shot back “I have a duty to my people and I enjoy fulfilling it.” 

“But you want to travel right? Right?!” Nezha badgered and Ao Bing scoffed. “Yesterday and today you said you wanted to travel. But you can’t because they’re making you do all this shit!” 

“It’s not shit!” Ao Bing fired back. “Not all of us run from our problems Nezha. We accept them and move on with our life.” 

“Hey!” Nezha grabbed Ao Bing’s shoulder. “I didn’t run from anything!” 

“But you would have!” 

“Yeah?! Well at least I go after what I want. I know I have a duty to my people and my parents but I’m still going to live **my life**.” Nezha snapped then stomped away in a huff, leaving a stunned Ao Bing behind. 

After stomping away for a bit Nezha’s shoulders slumped then he quickly did an about-face and marched back to Ao Bing. He then grabbed Ao Bing’s hand and yanked on it so the water prince was jerked into following the still huffy fire prince.

“...Nezha?” 

“I get it!” Nezha snapped then loosened his grip on Ao Bing’s hand into a more gentle one. “...I get it. I was there. I just wanted to please everyone but I kept messing up, kept being too chaotic….but you,” Nezha turned so now they faced one another. With a small smile Nezha went on “You don’t seem to be. You must be really good at this advice thing. But you also...you should live your life the way you want to. That’s what my father told me. We have a duty to the world, to our people, but we also have a duty to ourselves.” 

Ao Bing looked down at their joined hands and just as Nezha was about to try and change the subject he spoke.

“I enjoy helping my people... but it’s so suffocating.” He finally admitted, his voice sounding wrecked. “And each time someone comes up to me...I get scared. What if I give the wrong advice? What if I cause a bigger mess?” Ao Bing gripped Nezha’s hand tighter. “And I can’t show my nerves, I have to maintain the aura of peace and serenity. I have to be firm in my words but...I get so scared.” Ao Bing whispered the last word and found himself pulled into a firm hug. 

Ao Bing clung to the fire bender and buried his face in Nezha’s neck. Meanwhile the fire bender adjusted his arms and gripped the man tighter. 

“What if I let them all down?” Ao Bing whispered. 

“Your one kid.” Nezha responded, giving Ao Bing a squeeze. Then in a lighter tone Nezha continued. “...I mean if even I mess up, then you're bound to.” That startled a laugh out of Ao Bing causing Nezha to grin impishly. “I mean I’m practically perfect so if someone like me messes up, then someone like you is destined to.” 

Ao Bing laughed and shoved the fire prince lightly in order to get out of the hug. “Practically perfect?” 

“Yup!” Nezha grinned smugly, and Ao Bing shook his head. “Hey! You haven’t even seen me at my best!” 

“True, I think I’ve only seen you at your worst.” Ao Bing teased, earning a glare. 

“Just you wait waterboy! You haven’t even seen my bending it’ll blow you away!” 

“From all the hot air you spout?” 

“NO!” Nezha shot back, blushing as Ao Bing laughed. 

Eventually the two had to turn back towards the palace where Ao Bing’s guards seemed to be frantically searching for him. Ao Bing quickly bent snow up and around Nezha to hide him. Ao Bing then made sure to keep the guards attention and had them escort him back into the Palace so Nezha could escape back to his room undetected. 

\------

The next day Tripitaka once again kept Nezha close and toured more waterbending masters. Nezha kept a look out for Ao Bing but didn’t even catch a glimpse of the prince. Eventually they returned to the Palace and Nezha tried to take off to wander around but Tripitaka kept trying to keep him with him. The excuses became rather flimsy and eventually Nezha got tired of hearing Tripitaka trying to convince him to stay in their quarters. With a quick blast of fire, Nezha startled everyone back then took off for the hallway and made his escape. Vaguely he could hear Tripitaka call for him, but Wukong and Sandy seemed to be calming him and telling the Avatar to let Nezha go. 

So Nezha wandered around, exploring the Palace when he happened upon a room filled with various crafting materials. After looking everything over Nezha smiled and got to work on his new plan. 

That evening Nezha had to bite his lip in order to keep his excitement at bay. Once he spotted Ao Bing at their normal meet up spot, he let out a giddy laugh and hid his hands behind his back.

“Hello Nezha! What do you have there?” Ao Bing asked as he tried to peek at what Nezha had hidden behind his back.

Yet the fire bender just leaned away with a grin. After letting out an infectious giggle Nezha held up his hands, both hands cupped to conceal something. Ao Bing tilted his head and was about to ask about the concealed item again when Nezha revealed the object with a flourish 

“TA-DA!”

“....what is it?’

“Seriously?! It’s a shuttlecock!” Nezha held the shuttlecock closer to Ao Bing’s face as if that would help.

“What’s a shuttlecock?” 

“What?! Come on! I know this isn’t just a Fire Nation thing! I’ve been all over and everyone plays this!” Nezha complained. 

“Oh, well I, um...I’ve never.” Ao Bing blushed, embarrassed by his lack of knowledge and experience.

Cringing Nezha, smacked his forehead. “Right! Sorry!” He then held the shuttlecock aloft. “This is a shuttlecock it’s used to play Jianzi.”

“Jianzi?” 

“Yes!” Nezha beamed then explained the rules of the game. Once he was done explaining that he went on to add. “But my family and I like to play with a little spin on it!” The fire prince’s smile turned almost maniac. “We use our bending with it! Well, my Dad doesn’t like to. But my Mom loves to and so my brothers and I follow after her.” 

“That must make the game a bit more extreme.” Ao Bing commented. 

“YUP!” Nezha then stripped off his mittens and a few layers of clothes, ignoring Ao Bing’s fretting. “So, let’s play!” 

Ao Bing scanned the area and suggested they relocate and said he knew a place. Ao Bing took them to a glacier wall then with ease, Aobing made a platform of ice. Using his bending he then raised them up the glacier wall. Nezha was impressed and was even more eager to play elemental Jianzi with Ao Bing. 

Once they got to the top of the glacier, Ao Bing instructed Nezha to stay where he was. Then with quick and efficient ease Ao Bing flattened the ice and snow into a flat and even playing field. Once that was done, Aobing threw Nezha a smile over his shoulder; and Nezha’s heart may have skipped a beat. 

The two then began their match and kept pace with each other. At first Ao Bing struggled but he quickly caught on. And though both showed their competitive side throughout the match, neither of them stopped smiling. 

Finally both were panting with exertion and exhaustion. Ao Bing, being the more sensible of the two, raised his hand to call for the game to end. Nezha nodded his assent and the two went over to the side of the glacier so Ao Bing could lower them down. 

Looking down at the Northern Water Tribe they both noticed Ao Bing’s guards were frantically searching their meetup location. Luckily, Ao Bing had told Nezha to bring all the clothes he had stripped off earlier so they wouldn’t find those. However, this did make going back undetected a bit harder. 

“What should we do?” Nezha asked.

“...I have an idea.” Ao Bing admitted but he sounded hesitant. 

Ao Bing then melted some snow and manipulated the water into an instrument of some sort. Bringing the instrument up to his lips Ao Bing blew and the sound was one reminiscent of an arctic gopher-fox. Nezha cocked his head at the ice prince, but Ao Bing just kept blowing it periodically. 

Glancing down at the city below Nezha noticed more guards seemed to pour out of the palace but they stayed in a uniform line and seemed to be escorting a green haired man. Ao Bing stopped blowing on his instrument and instructed Nezha to get down and wait. 

“What’s going on? What’d you do?” 

“I called my brother.” He admitted honestly, then looked hesitant again. “...He may want to meet you now.”

“Huh? Why?” 

Blushing, Ao Bing avoided the brunette’s eyes and didn’t answer. “He’ll get the guards to leave so we can go back.” 

And that’s just what Ao Bing’s brother did. Shortly after his arrival he had dismissed the searching guards and trailed them back into the palace. Leaving the grounds empty so Ao Bing could bend Nezha and himself back down. 

“Tonight was so much fun!” Nezha grinned. “And wow! Your bending is amazing!” 

“Thank you.” Ao Bing was more demure in his response, but then beamed at the brunette. “Your bending is spectacular!” 

They both then stood there for a second, just smiling at each other before realizing they had to go back to their rooms. 

“Well goodnight.” Ao Bing said softly.

“Night.” Nezha responded.

Yet neither moved. They both stared at each other and the odd pull Nezha hadn’t felt since he first spoke to Ao Bing was back. It pushed and raged at Nezha to get closer to the ice prince. Then a sound similar to the one Ao Bing made earlier on his instrument resounded, breaking the tension that was building between the two. 

“That’s my brother, he’s probably worried. I must go.” 

“Yeah...See you tomorrow, right?” 

Ao Bing nodded then walked back into the Palace, Nezha’s eyes following him the whole way. 

-

“Where were you yesterday?” If Nezha got asked that one more time, he was going to burn this city to the ground. However, as soon as that thought entered his head Ao Bing’s face popped into his mind and he reworked his plan. Instead of burning the city, he’d just burn the person. 

Tripitaka, Wukong, Sandy, and even Pigsy kept asking where he had gone and what he’d been doing. They aren’t his keepers! He didn’t have to tell them anything! 

That hadn’t gone over well and they kept bothering him. Finally he snapped at them and locked himself in his room. Tripitaka could tour the water benders by himself! He was the Avatar, he’d be fine. 

As the day dragged on his annoyance didn’t dissipate because Sandy and Pigsy seemed to have been placed on duty as his babysitters. They hadn’t left the common room outside his private room. After Nezha had snapped at them one too many times Pigsy let it slip that he didn’t want to be there anymore than Nezha wanted him there, but Tripitaka made them stay. Sandy quickly tried to do damage control but Nezha’s interest peaked and his annoyance tripled.

Ever since they came to the Northern Water Tribe’s capital, Tripitaka had made sure to keep Nezha near, and when he wasn’t he got nervous. So why was he so nervous? Why did Tripitaka not want Nezha to be alone here? 

Eventually evening came and the whole of Team Avatar was in the common room outside Nezha’s bedroom. They discussed their day and asked Nezha to join them but the fire prince snapped at them through the door, and they left him alone. Yet they didn’t leave, so Nezha decided to sneak out through the window. He had to shed a few layers in order to fit through the window but ultimately he was able to escape. 

Running to his and Ao Bing’s meeting spot he jolted to a stop when he saw Ao Bing’s brother standing with Ao Bing. 

“Nezha!” Ao Bing greeted. He then gestured to the tall, long green haired man, “This is my brother Ao Yi.” 

Ao Yi gave Nezha a closed eye smile and did a small bow, which Nezha quickly reciprocated. 

“So this is the boy that’s stolen my brother~” Ao Yi said in a teasing tone, and Ao Bing blushed. 

“Brother!”

“What? I’m just teasing!” Ao Yi pulled on Ao Bing’s cheek. 

“You’re not here to stop us from hanging out right?” Nezha confronted. He was already annoyed today, he needed time with Ao Bing. Ao Bing seemed to instantly calm him down. Plus he really enjoyed being around the gorgeous water bender. 

“Spirits no!” Ao Yi said dramatically. In a blink he had an arm wrapped around Nezha and pulled the shorter fire bender in for a quick hug. “I needed to meet my brothers cru-”

“BROTHER!” Ao Bing screeched, his face a bright scarlet. 

Ao Yi laughed then lightly shoved Nezha over to Ao Bing. The younger ice prince quickly grabbed Nezha’s arm in order to steady the fire bender. 

“Are you alright?” Ao Bing asked with genuine concern. “Brother can be...a lot to take in.” 

Straightening Nezha shook himself and inadvertently shook Ao Bing’s arms off himself. “I’m fine.” He admitted then grabbed Ao Bing’s hands and gave them a squeeze, for no other reason than he just wanted to. Ao Bing smiled at their hands then at Nezha.

“AWWWW!” Ao Yi gushed and the teens instantly flushed. “You two are adorable!”

“Brother!” Ao Bing reprimanded. He then let go of Nezha’s hands and pushed his brother back towards the palace. “You met Nezha now you can go.” 

“No no no!” Ao Yi tutted, digging his heels into the snow. “I can’t leave two courting royal teenagers alone! What a scandal!” 

Nezha and Ao Bing’s faces were scarlet as they both screeched “Courting?!” 

Ao Yi gave another closed eye smile and looked over the two. “Oh?” He asked innocently. “Are you two not courting?” 

“We..we’re…it’s...”  
“It’s just...we...um…” 

Ao Yi threw an arm around each of the teens shoulders and pulled them into a group hug. “You two are so dense.” He smiled and Nezha scowled at the older man, while Ao Bing looked as if he wished the snow would swallow him.

“Hey.” Ao Yi suddenly grew serious as he studied Nezha’s face. “Your forehead…” 

“What about it?!” Nezha bit out, reaching up to readjust his fire nation headband. 

Ao Yi jolted back away from the two teens and glanced between them with an unreadable expression. Ao Bing and Nezha shared a confused look, however they immediately began blushing again thinking of what Ao Yi said earlier. Ao Yi stared at them then glanced back up at the top of the palace where the yin and yang symbol was. Quickly his look morphed into a glare. He let out a frustrated huff of breath then took a deep, calming breath. Turning back to the teens he smiled and waved his hand.

“Forget it. Thought I saw something.” 

“Is it the mark?” Nezha asked nonchalantly. He even pulled the headband down to point at it before covering it up again.

“It’s a strange coincidence, isn’t it?” Ao Bing said pointing towards his own and Nezha nodded. 

Ao Yi’s jaw dropped, _’Strange coincidence? Oh boy these two…’_ He thought in exasperation. 

And so the evening went. Ao Yi walked with Nezha and Ao Bing, taking every opportunity to make the two teens blush. They got in a short snowball fight with each other, which Ao Bing easily won. And then as the night was wrapping up Ao Yi yanked a struggling Nezha into another group hug. 

“I’ll let you two have your private goodbye.” He said.

Ao Bing shook his head at his brother and gave Nezha a “What to do with him” look. Nezha snorted but then both teens jolted as Ao Yi continued.

“Just keep it above the waist!” 

“BROTHER!”

Ao Yi only laughed in response and Ao Bing looked at the ground, mortified. “Nezha, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have-”

“Hey,” Nezha cut in with a gentle hand hesitantly reaching towards the ice prince. “Um...courting’s dumb! And stiff and filled with polite shit!” He ranted, his cheeks gaining more and more color. 

“Oh.” Ao Bing sighed dejectedly.

“BUT!” Nezha rushed, grabbing Ao Bing’s shoulders. That jolted Ao Bing into locking eyes with him again. “I would do it for you!” 

Ao Bing looked stunned and remained silent. 

“....If you wanted me to…” Nezha added feeling self conscious, his hold on Ao Bing loosening. 

The waterbender smiled gently then wrapped his arms around Nezha’s waist. “Nezha…” 

They leaned closer and both Ao Bing’s and Nezha’s eyelids lowered the closer they got to each other. Till finally their lips touched in a gentle and sweet kiss. 

And suddenly **everything** felt right. Nezha had never felt so...complete! So happy, and calm yet ecstatic, and loved! 

Both boys gasped as the kiss ended. Then they looked at each other in wonder, arms still wrapped around each other. 

“We are a pair.” Ao Bing breathed out his tone wondrous.

Nezha grinned and couldn’t help but steal another kiss from Ao Bing’s lips, which Ao Bing then reciprocated.

“Times up!” Ao Yi yelled. 

Nezha and Ao Bing glanced over where they could tell Ao Yi was but didn’t move. 

“Want to go on Bai Longma tomorrow?” Nezha suggested with a sly grin.

“We can’t at night.” Ao Bing said, then added. “But during the day, at noon, I’ll meet you where Bai Longma is residing.” 

“It’s a date!” Nezha grinned.

They smiled at each other then slowly, very slowly, pulled away until they were just holding hands. Nezha walked Ao Bing over to where Ao Yi was, where they eventually let go of each other and bidded each other goodbye.

-

The next day Nezha joined Team Avatar for breakfast. There he said he wanted to take Bai Longma out of the capital so he could get some alone time. It took surprisingly little convincing in order to get Tripitaka to agree. 

_‘So as long as I’m not in the capital he’s fine?’_ Nezha thought. ‘ _What is here that he’s so nervous about?’_

Nezha was on Bai Longma and double checking his food provisions when a covered waterbender approached him. They were clothed like the waterbenders on top of the ice wall at the entrance to the capital, their entire face was covered, except for their eyes. And Nezha knew those eyes.

“Bing?” 

“Hello Nezha!” Ao Bing greeted, waving then staring at Bai Longma in amazement. “I’m quite excited for our ride today. It’s been so long since I’ve ridden on a sea serpent.” 

“You’ve ridden them before?” Nezha asked, then watched Ao Bing effortlessly climb aboard Bai Longma.

“Yes, when I was younger. They used to be all over the globe but due to hunting and their food supply being overfished their numbers have dropped drastically.” Ao Bing patted Bai Longma’s side. 

“If the Fire Nation is overfishing I promise I’ll do everything in my power to get that to stop.” Nezha declared. After Nezha’s declaration Ao Bing leaned onto Nezha’s side more and even put his head on the fire benders shoulder.

Coming upon the dam before the ice wall, Nezha finally asked why Ao Bing was wearing the hood and face covering.

“Well I’m supposed to be at a lesson right now so I’m in disguise.” Ao Bing admitted and Nezha’s expression was ecstatic. 

Pulling down the face covering, Nezha ignored Ao Bing’s protest and pulled the waterbender into a kiss. Ao Bing quickly melted into it, but at the sound of the ice wall’s tunnel opening he pulled away and fixed his covering. 

Once they got far enough away from the capital Ao Bing took off his hood and face covering. Nezha also took off his fire bending headband. Then the two began to eat their lunch. After lunch, Ao Bing offered to show Nezha some waterbending tricks. So Ao Bing began to do some bending and Nezha stared at him, besotted.

After a final flashy water bending trick, Ao Bing did a small bow and Nezha whistled and gave praise. 

“You really are amazing Ao Bing!” Nezha praised.

“Thank you, I had very good teachers.”

“How many did you have?”

“Several, though my main instructor is Shen Gongbao.”

“That guy?!” Nezha bolted upright and looked as if he ate something foul causing Ao Bing to laugh. 

“He’s a good instructor Nezha.” Ao Bing chided.

“I don’t see it.” The fire prince muttered. His face then morphed into one of smugness. “And if he’s so great, why did you need several instructors and not just him?” 

Ao Bing rolled his eyes as he sat next to the smug fire prince. “Shen Gongbao is great. However, he can’t teach me healing and it’s always best to learn multiple techniques.” 

“You know how to heal?!” Nezha beamed.

“Y-yes!” Ao Bing answered, startled. 

Nezha threw his head back. “What can’t you do?!” 

Ao Bing only looked perplexed but before much else could be done, Nezha turned towards him and gave a devilish grin. Nezha grabbed Ao Bing’s arm and yanked the waterbender to lay on top of him. Both boys' cheeks were rosy but Nezha gave the ice prince a suggestive smirk. Letting out a huff of amused air, Ao Bing slowly lowered his head till his and Nezha’s lips connected. The ice prince then gently cupped one side of Nezha’s face and the other arm was propped up in order to support some of his weight. Nezha’s hands meanwhile wrapped around Ao Bing’s waist. The two made out for a while, never taking it farther than a few wandering hands. 

Then Ao Bing pulled away and looked off to the side towards the horizon.

“What?” Nezha asked, squeezing the ice prince’s hips, since Ao Bing was still laying on top of him. 

“I…” Ao Bing began, then hid his face, clearly embarrassed by what he was going to say.

“What?” Nezha said in a teasing tone, drawing out the word as he tried to catch Ao Bing’s eyes. 

“Stop.” Ao Bing requested, his tone petulant.

He then tried to bury his face in Nezha's neck, which Nezha happily allowed. After a minute of just laying like that, cuddling, Ao Bing pulled away again. This time he seemed more determined as he gazed down at the fire prince. 

“I want to tell you, that when I’m with you I feel… complete.” His cheeks were red but his eyes were determined as he hurriedly added. “It’s strange, I know!”

“NO!” Nezha bolted upright and Ao Bing’s quick reflexes were the only thing that kept them from banging their heads against each other. “I feel the same way!”

“You do?”

“Yes! When I first arrived in the capital I felt a weird pull and it pulled me to you.”

“I felt a pull as well!” Ao Bing interrupted. “And after our kiss, everything felt so-”

“Right!” 

“Yes!” They both smiled at each other.

“You need to come with us Ao Bing.” Nezha declared, causing Ao Bing to look confused. “I can’t leave you. Come with us! You can be Tripitaka’s water bending master. We can see the world!” Nezha was eager and his face held so much hope that it seemed contagious as Ao Bing smiled and added. 

“Go on amazing adventures!” 

“Yeah! We can go anywhere and everywhere! I’ll show you places I’ve already been to and we’ll discover other places.”

“I want to.” Ao Bing confessed, smiling and looking determined. “I’ll talk with my father. It would be good for me to see the world. I can learn so many things that books can’t teach.”

“And you’ll have fun!” Nezha added beaming.

“And I’ll be with you.” Ao Bing added, bringing their faces closer.

The two smiled as they closed their eyes and leaned towards each other. However, Bai Longma began thrashing around, causing the boys to lose their balance. After the two righted themselves, they scanned their surroundings to see what could be causing Bai Longma distress. Ice was clinging to the sea serpent's sides as two boats of water benders approached and continued to ice the creature, preventing it from moving. 

“HEY!” Nezha yelled, him and Ao Bing immediately standing up and facing the oncoming boats. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Ao Bing demanded, authority radiating off his tone and posture as he glared at the two boats of water benders.

“My Prince, your father has demanded we apprehend the Avatar’s sea serpent and the Prince of the Fire Nation.” A warrior at the head of one of the boats reported, doing a quick bow. 

“Why?!” Nezha exclaimed, then cursed and folded his arms in anger. “I bet those idiots did something to piss off your dad!” 

Nezha cursed Wukong and Pigsy in his head, knowing they were the most likely suspects for causing the unrest. With a few quick gestures Ao Bing melted the ice that clung to Bai Longma. He then gave the two boats an imperious look.

“We will head back to the capital. You may escort us but do not raise a hand against Bai Longma or Prince Nezha.” He decreed.

They then travelled back to the capital. Nezha was cursing Pigsy and Wukong the whole time, while Ao Bing just held his hand and gently ran a hand along Bai Longma. Hoping to convey an apology for the rough treatment done by his people. When they returned to the Palace, the head warrior escorted them to the throne room. 

Upon entering the Throne Room, they saw Ao Guang sitting on his throne. Ao Yi was sitting on his own throne giving Shen Gongbao a frustrated look. Shen Gongbao was standing just off to the side of the thrones. In front of the thrones was Team Avatar. Tripitaka looked fretful, Wukong’s shoulders were tense, and Sandy and Pigsy looked nervous and kept glancing around the empty room. No courtiers were present, just a few guards standing by, team Avatar, Shen Gongbao, and the royalty. 

“What did you guys do?!” Nezha exclaimed loudly as he and Ao Bing made their way further into the room. Everyone turned and immediately looked at the two, most of the looks were glares. “Seriously?! I can’t even go out for an afternoon without you guys getting into trouble?!” 

Ao Bing grabbed Nezha’s arm and the Fire prince immediately calmed down. Ao Yi smiled at the two, but Ao Guang glared harshly at the display.

“Um Nezha we didn’t-” Tripitaka began but Ao Guang cut him off, his voice booming throughout the room.

“Prince Nezha you kidnapped my son Third Prince Ao Bing, then rudely entered my halls daring to act as if you have done no wrong!” 

“Father!” Ao Yi hissed.

Nezha meanwhile looked shocked, as did Ao Bing however he was quicker to recover than the fire prince. 

“Father King, Nezha did not kidnap me. We were out together.” He defended.

“You were to-to be at les-less-lessons today.” Shen Gongbao said glaring at Nezha who was finally done gaping and now glared at the water bending master. 

“I know.” Ao Bing bowed his head, and hunched into himself.

Nezha stopped glaring at Shen Gongbao then grabbed the ice prince’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Ao Bing glanced up at him and both boys let small smiles flit across their faces.

“See Father?” Ao Yi cut in. “I told you they were fine.” 

“This is not fine!” Ao Guang boomed. “Ao Bing you were told to stay within the confines of the Palace, except for your lessons and you disobeyed me! Prince Nezha I knew I would regret welcoming you into my home, the rumors of your destructive nature have been proven true. You disrespected me, my home, and my laws! And worse, you sullied my son with your chaotic nature!” 

Nezha felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him, and he even took a step back in shock at the harsh tone and words of the King. 

“Father!” Ao Yi and Ao Bing exclaimed. 

“HEY!” Wukong yelled. “You better apologize to him right now!” He brandished his bo staff and immediately all the guards in the room pulled out their weapons and got into a fighting stance. 

Tripitaka immediately placed himself in the center of the chaos, between Wukong and Ao Guang, and between Ao Guang and the two teenagers. Ao Bing had tried to comfort the fire prince but Nezha shook him off. Glancing at everyone in the room Tripitaka made gestures of placation then directed his attention to the King. 

“Your highness, with all due respect, your words go too far.”

“His wo-words do not go f-far enough!” Shen Gongbao added, looking smug and gaining multiple glares. “Nezha has dirtied Ao Bing, made him act-act act out.”

“Ao Bing hasn’t acted out!” Ao Yi immediately argued. 

“What do you call today?” Ao Guang demanded.

“They went on a date! That’s not acting out, that's being a teenager!” Ao Yi exclaimed in an exasperated tone. 

“Listen to your heir.” Wukong added in a snide tone. “He’s clearly the one with the brains here.” 

“Don’t make this worse.” Sandy muttered, his hand itching to cover Wukong’s mouth.

Meanwhile throughout all this Ao Bing kept trying to comfort Nezha but the fire prince rebuffed him and pushed him away. 

“Ao Bing come here.” Ao Guang ordered. “You have-”

“Enough!” Nezha yelled, his eyes almost appearing to glow red. 

All the guards stepped closer, ready to rush the fire bender. Shen Gongbao readied a water whip and Ao Guang stood from his throne, his glare intense and daring. But Ao Bing stepped closer and grabbed Nezha’s arm with both hands. Ao Bing and Nezha shared a look and then Ao Bing whipped around and glared at his father. 

“Nezha is not destructive and he has not “dirtied”” He spat the word. “me in any way. He’s great, and kind.” Ao Bing smiled “He’s open, thoughtful, and…” He turned back to Nezha “Just amazing.” 

“Ao Bing.” His father began but Ao Bing quickly turned back to him and walked closer to where Tripitaka stood. 

“I’m sorry for deceiving you father, but I knew you wouldn’t let me go if I told you the truth.” He stopped so he stood next to the Avatar. “I do apologize for disobeying you, but I don’t regret it.” 

Ao Guang did not look pleased at his son's words, but Ao Yi looked extremely proud. Tripitaka stared at the young prince then did a double take. The Avatar then glanced from Nezha to Ao Bing and back again. 

Noticing this, Ao Guang’s whole demeanor changed. He seemed nervous and quickly retook his seat on his throne. “We will discuss this later. Ao Bing come here now.” 

Ao Bing and the others in the Throne Room looked confused at the King's change in demeanor, except Tripitaka who looked as if he had just found the last puzzle piece. Tripitaka turned to the King and held up an arm, baring Ao Bing from moving past him. Not that the prince was making a move to walk towards his family. 

“You know.” Tripitaka accused, looking directly at Ao Guang who didn’t react. “You know but you don’t know everything.” 

“I know enough.” Ao Guang finally admitted.

“...What does everyone know?!” Nezha practically yelled in frustration. 

“No, you don’t.” Tripitaka said with a tone of finality. 

“Ao Bing come here.” Ao Guang ordered again, his tone demanding. But still Ao Bing didn't move. He only looked confused from his father to the Avatar. 

“Ao Bing, Nezha, I have to tell you two something.” Tripitaka turned and looked at the two teens. 

Nezha walked over to them while Ao Guang gave Shen Gongbao a nod. Shen Gongbao then used his water bending to wrap water around the Avatar’s waist and fling him away from the two princes. 

“Tripitaka!”  
“What are you doing?!”  
“Why?!” 

A cacophony of voices yelled out various exclamations. Sandy and Pigsy ran towards where Tripitaka was, while Wukong immediately began to engage Shen Gongbao in combat. Ao Yi and his father began yelling at each other, while Nezha and Ao Bing looked on in confusion. The surrounding guards had their weapons out but seemed unsure who to apprehend so they just huddled around everyone. 

Nezha scoffed and seemed to close himself off, hunching his shoulders inwards and backing away from Ao Bing. “...I make a mess everywhere I go.”

That seemed to be too much for the Ice Prince. He turned back towards everyone then made quick, sharp and efficient moves with his arm and body. Suddenly everyone was jolted to a stop as everyone, sans Nezha and Ao Bing, had their feet sucked into the icy floor. The ice then climbed and clung to their thighs and hips, locking everyone in place. 

“Enough.” Ao Bing demanded, gaining everyone's attention. 

“Father, I'm sorry I disobeyed you. But you owe Nezha an apology and you will give it.” He then charged on. “Shen Gongbao you also owe Nezha an apology and I will not release you until you give him what’s owed.” 

“Ao Bing!” They both tried to reprimand but the Ice Prince only looked more determined. 

“Son you don’t know everything, he could ruin you.” Ao Guang looked genuinely distressed but knowing he was referring to Nezha, this only made Ao Bing angrier. 

“HE-”

“That’s where you’re wrong! They **need** each other!” Tripitaka said from where he was trapped. “They aren’t in balance without each other!” 

“What are you talking about?” Pigsy asked. “They’re teenagers! What they need is a night of-”

“Stop talking!” Sandy cut in with a fierce glare. 

“That’s not all they are.” Tripitaka said, giving Nezha and Ao Bing a gentle and imploring look. 

The two glanced at each other and with a wave Tripitaka was freed from the ice. The Avatar smiled at them then walked closer to the two. 

“You each have the mark of yin and yang, chaos and spirituality on your foreheads.” The teens nodded even though it wasn’t a question. “Do you know why?”

“Stop!” Ao Guang barked but was ignored. 

“Because we were born with them?” Nezha said in a questioning tone, sharing a confused look with Ao Bing. 

Tripitaka gave a gentle smile. “Yes but there is more to it than that. See yin and yang lived in the Spirit world then they transitioned into our world where they were housed here in the Northern Water Tribe’s capital. However Yin and Yang had gotten out of balance with each other, no one knew how but it happened and the imbalance was catastrophic on the spiritual world and our world. Then suddenly Yin and Yang had seemingly disappeared.” 

“They went back to the Spirit World.” Ao Bing said, his tone unsure. “Right?” He glanced at his father but then focused back on the Avatar. 

“No, though many suspected they did, including me. However that was until I met you.” He looked at Nezha who blinked in surprise and bewilderment.

“Me?!” 

“Yes. Nezha, your parents knew, just as your father knows Ao Bing.” Tripitaka nodded over to the King but didn’t look away from the teens. “Nezha I spoke with your parents privately after you and Wukong’s...exercise. They explained to me that when you were born they were granted a vision of you growing up and coming into your own and fulfilling your role as the chaos side of Yin and Yang.”

“What?” Nezha gaped. 

“You and Ao Bing are the reincarnations of Yin and Yang. You are chaos and spirituality embodied into mortal forms.” The two teenagers shared a look of shock as they tried to process the Avatar’s words. 

“So I’m pure chaos?!” Nezha bit out, frustration eating at him. “That’s bullshit!” 

“No!” Ao Bing started but Tripitaka cut him off.

“Chaos isn’t always negative. It means movement, change, the world needs a bit of chaos in order to keep advancing, keep moving. Nezha you embody defiance, standing up even if it upsets the status quo. You embody change.” Nezha smiled at that and a large weight seemed to have been lifted off his shoulders. 

“And me?” Ao Bing asked in a small voice.

“Ao Bing you are spirituality. It signifies peace, serenity. You soothe the world so everyone everywhere can find the strength within them to make peace with each other. You help everyone think before acting, to be wise in decision making.” Ao Bing smiled.

Then the Avatar grabbed each of the teenagers shoulders. “You two were destined to meet. Yin and Yang balance each other out, without the other you are out of sync. Nezha you’re sometimes destructive energy is unchecked, unbalanced. Ao Bing...I don’t know you as well as Nezha, but I assume you are withdrawn and have a difficult time socializing as you’re too accustomed to trying and keeping everyone calm.”

“That’s-”

“That’s not true!” Ao Guang raged. “Ao Bing is perfectly normal, he’s-”

“Are you kidding?!” Ao Yi cuts in angry. “Father! Ao Bing has smiled and shown more emotion these past days than he has in months!” Ao Yi yelled, he then looked at Ao Bing and gave a smile. “You know I love you but you always seem so distant. You’re always so careful with your words and actions. But after you met with Nezha that one night you had secret smiles, you blushed, you even gave a jovial greeting instead of a passive one.”

“He what?” Their father asked, sounding genuinely curious. 

“Ao Bing was being chauffeured to one of his lessons and when he saw Nezha he gave off such a happy and exuberant greeting.”

“It wasn’t-” Ao Bing tried to deny, blushing. 

“Ao Bing it was so uncharacteristic the waterbender almost capsized your boat out of shock.” Ao Yi cut in smugly. 

The older brother turned back to their father. “Ao Bing is finally acting his age, isn’t so distant, and is actually genuinely happy…. Why do you see this as a bad thing?!” He yelled at Ao Guang, demanding an answer.

Ao Guang glanced at Ao Yi then looked at Ao Bing and Nezha. Letting out a sigh the King spoke. “Ao Bing, when you were born I did have a vision. A vision that you grew up and came into your role as the reincarnation of the Spiritual side of yin and yang. You looked so happy and you helped lead our people into prosperity.” He took a deep breath. “When Nezha arrived I was so worried he would ruin that vision. That the chaos side of yin and yang I could feel radiating off of him would corrupt you. I...I reacted harshly. I lived through the chaos of Yin and Yang going out of balance, I couldn't let that happen to **you** , my son.” 

“Father…” 

“But the Avatar is the link between our worlds. I know enough to trust him on these matters over my own personal experience. ...That is not to say I am thrilled with everything but….I would rather see you happy than be the reason you are unhappy.” 

“Father!” Ao Bing melted the ice encasing everyone and ran to hug his dad. 

Ao Guang hugged Ao Bing, while Team Avatar regrouped. Wukong looked over Nezha.

“You ok kid?” 

“I’m a reincarnated spirit...that’s really weird!” Nezha said, still trying to reconcile that fact about himself. 

“Yeah, when Tripitaka told us the other day we-”

“You knew?!” 

“Just the other day. And since this is where Yin and Yang were last spotted Tripitaka wanted to keep an eye on you.” Wukong explained propping an elbow on the teenagers head, which was quickly shoved off. 

“That’s why you kept hovering over me?!” Nezha accused, and Tripitaka looked away guilty. 

“Father, I wish to travel with the Avatar.” Ao Bing said, gaining everyone’s attention. 

The Northern Water Tribe’s royal family had all been talking and embracing each other. Having their own quiet conversation, but it was broken by Ao Bing’s words.

“I will be able to teach him waterbending and I’ve always wanted to travel. And…” He glanced over to Nezha who beamed at him. 

Ao Yi rolled his eyes but Ao Guang looked as if he bit into a lemon. The King closed his eyes then seemed to calm himself.

“Your highness I don’t th-think that’s the bes-best idea.” Shen Gongbao added but the King shook his head in the negative at him.

“It is a good idea.” Ao Guang said, sounding strained however upon seeing Ao Bing’s face light up the next words flowed out easier. “You’d be able to gain a new perspective on various things and learn so much. Plus…” he looked at Nezha now. “If being near Prince Nezha helps keep you happy and the world in balance then...I am not opposed to it.” 

“Is that you giving them your blessing?” Ao Yi teased, gaining a quick and fierce look of irritation from his father. 

“Prince Nezha,” Ao Guang addressed. “My words earlier were too harsh and so I apologize.” He bowed his head. 

Nezha blinked, surprised then quickly returned the bow. “Thank you for the apology.” 

“Avatar Tripitaka, I will let Ao Bing travel with you in order for him to teach you waterbending.” Ao Guang said in a tone of regality. Tripitaka opened his mouth to say something but the King continued. “However there are some rules. As a parent I ask you and the rest of your team to try and enforce these.” 

-

“This is…breathtaking!” Ao Bing said in amazement as he looked over the huge cultivation of lotus flowers. 

“Right?!” Nezha agreed in excitement. He then grabbed Ao Bing’s hand and pulled the water-bender further into the water gardens. “The largest ones usually grow over here!” 

“Hold up you two!” Pigsy yelled as he and the rest of Team Avatar jogged into the water garden’s entrance. 

They had just arrived at the lush and large lotus flower farm. It was a huge expanse of land with water gardens set up in several locations, each varying in size. Walkways were set up so the guests could walk around and look over the gardens and enjoy the view of the beautiful flowers. Nezha had been here before and was very eager to show Ao Bing. So once their carriage stopped the fire bender had grabbed Ao Bing and ran into the farm, leaving the other members of Team Avatar behind. 

“You two know the rules,” Sandy said as they all reconvened. “You’re to have a chaperone with you.” 

“So no hanky-panky happens!” Pigsy teased, to which Nezha glared and held up a fiery hand. 

“Put that out.” Wukong ordered giving Nezha’s hand a glare. The warrior then gave Nezha a sweeping look. “You’re already lucky we’re letting you wear that outfit. You’re practically half naked.” He groaned. 

“WHAT?!” Nezha snapped. The Fire bender then gestured to himself. “This is what I usually wear and you know it!” 

After leaving the cold climate of the North, Nezha had happily shed all the layers he was forced to wear and put on his normal outfit. He wore baggy pants that only went just past his knees. The pants had flame patterns at the bottom, and were secured around his waist by a golden sash. He also wore a golden hoop bracelet. As for his fire nation headband, more often than not he kept that off so his and Ao Bing’s marks were on full display for the world. He didn’t wear a shirt, but instead a sleeveless red vest. Which when he first changed into made Ao Bing blush a bright scarlet, causing Team Avatar to debate if Nezha should have to wear a shirt. 

“You two are courting and that’s a lot of skin you're showing.” Tripitaka had said. 

However, no one could force a shirt on the Fire Prince as every time they bought him one he simply burned it. Nezha wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t like layers. His body burned hot from his fire and now that they were outside the freezing north he wouldn’t put more on than he needed. 

However, this balanced out as Ao Bing, even after leaving the North he kept most of his layers of clothing. His body was the opposite of Nezha and tended to run cold. So he kept a majority of his layered clothing. He lost the gloves and no longer wore long sleeves under his robe like he used to, but that was the only real change.

“Apologies for running ahead.” Ao Bing said, giving a small bow of his head. Ao Bing then turned to Nezha who scoffed and turned away from the group. 

“Whatever,” The Fire Prince muttered. However his mood quickly swung as he pointed towards one of the far water gardens. “Look! Those are the largest ones over there!” 

Nezha then grabbed Ao Bing’s hand and gave their joined hands a yank of excitement. Team Avatar watched as Ao Bing seamlessly intertwined his and Nezha’s fingers while smiling at the flowers in wonder. 

“Let’s go! You’ve got to see them up close!” Nezha smiled and Ao Bing reciprocated it as the two began walking towards that specific water garden. 

“They’re all so beautiful!” Ao Bing breathed as they walked, his eyes sweeping over all the flowers. 

“Wait till we go to Rainbow Valley!” Nezha exclaimed, excitement shining in his eyes. “You’ll love all the colors, especially at sunset! The way it hits off everything, you’ll love it!” Nezha gushed and Ao Bing lapped it up, his eyes also sparkling in excitement.

“That sounds so majestic!” 

The rest of Team Avatar hung back a bit as the two teenagers walked ahead of them. Wukong snorted in amusement and shook his head.

“What?” Tripitaka asked.

“Nezha complained about how boring that valley was when he was at my island.” Wukong explained “Now listen to him.” He made a vague gesture at the two teens.

“Love does change a person.” Sandy said.

“And reincarnated spirits apparently.” Pigsy added.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Are they a little OOC? Yeah, but do I care? No. Sorry not sorry lol
> 
> 2\. This is what happens when you rewatch Avatar the Last Airbender and Nezha (2019). 
> 
> 3\. I love the overprotective!Ao Yi headcanon but honestly I think Ao Yi would love to see Ao Bing act his age and not be so defined by his role as Spirit Pearl and he seems to only really do that around Nezha so I think that would make Ao Yi happy. 
> 
> 4\. A majority of my Journey to the West knowledge is from OSP’s videos you can find here:  
> [Overly Sarcastic Productions](https://youtu.be/61nuXrvqNgI)


End file.
